Naruto Uzumaki: The God of the Maelstrom
by God of the Maelstrom
Summary: What if instead on the Yondaime doing the sealing, it was the Sandaime. Watch as Naruto goes through life being hailed as one of the greatest prodigies ever seen and with the help of his family will become the God of the Maelstrom.
1. Prologue

Hey this is God of the Maelstrom.

This is my first fanfiction so please don't flame me. Enjoy! No pairings, decided yet.

_Prologue_

_At the battlefield_

" Wait for the Hokage" yelled out one jounin.

" Hold the line" said another.

_Hokage Tower_

" Minato are you sure there is no way I can persuade you to let me do this instead" said Sarutobi, the former Hokage.

" There's no way you can convince me not to old man, I'm the current Hokage, not you. I will sacrifice my self for my village. All I ask is that my son Naruto, will be seen and treated as a hero" replied Minato.

" Then I'm sorry about what I'm going to have to do" said Sarutobi.

" What do you mean old man" said a confused Minato.

" This" said Sarutobi as he swiftly chopped Minato hard in the neck making him black out.

As this was happening Jiraiya came through the window.

" So are you really going to go through with the Dead Demon Consuming Soul".

" Yes I have too, this village still needs Minato not me anymore" replied Sarutobi wearily.

" Good luck Sensei" said Jiraiya in a gloomy tone.

_Konoha General_

Kushina had just given birth to twins, one boy named Naruto and a girl named Kasumi. She then saw the Old Man come in with the Shunshin no Jutsu.

" Where's Minato she asked"?

" Kushina it was decided that I would go on with the sealing in place of Minato"

" So basically, you had to knock him out" she said with a sad smile on her face. This man had been like a grandfather to her. " I'll really miss you Old Man"

Sarutobi had a smile on his face but remembered the task he had to do, " Kushina where is the child" he said urgently.

" Talk to the nurse outside, she should be cleaning them up." said Kushina. Sarutobi then went to the nurse and received the child, Kasumi not Naruto.

_At the battlefield_

" Look everybody, it's the Sandaime Hokage" said a jounin as the legendary shinobi appeared. The Sandaime raced torwards the Kyuubi and flashed through the hand seals necessary to summon the Shinigami.

The Kyuubi recognized the hand seals and tried to stop him but was too late and felt all of his power being drained.. The sealing had gone successfully. Kasumi had become the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

_Hokage Tower_

A awakened Minato saw what happened from the window and had a grim look on his face. He let the Sandaime sacrifice himself. Even though he was grateful torwards the Sandaime, he was also saddened, the Sandaime truly was a great shinobi and a great Hokage.

Jiraiya advised Minato that he should probably tell the general populace about the sealing so they won't get restless.

_In front of Hokage Tower_

" Hello citizens of Konoha" said the Yondaime Hokage as the crowd cheered. "On this day October 10th our great Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen has died sealing the Kyuubi into my daughter Kasumi. Let me tell you, she is not in any way the Kyuubi. This seal is meant to help Kasumi and siphons the Kyuubi's chakra and eventually,the Kyuubi will cease to exist. She will one day become one of Konoha's greatest protectors!" he said as the crowd roared in approval. All of the citizens then decided to cheer Kasumi's name.

The Hokage seeing that he convinced the crowd, then decided to return back to the hospital to his wife to see his other child.

.


	2. The Birth of Two Legends

Chapter 2: The Birth of two Legend

So this is the second chapter of NU: God of the Maelstrom. Reviews would be appreciated.

_Namikaze Residence, 5 years after the Kyuubi attack_

" Kasumi, Naruto wake up, its breakfast time" yelled out Kushina at 8:00 in the morning. Kusina had decided to retire from shinobi duty to raise her two kids.

" Coming" both of the kids said as they sped down the stairs into their chairs. " Good morning Kaa-san" they chorused.

She smiled at them and placed their breakfast down for them. Kasumi and Naruto started to eat like animals, finishing quicly. After they finished their breakfast, Kushina told them something that would change their lives " Naruto-kun and Kasumi-chan, today you will start your shinobi training" she said smiling. As expected, Naruto and Kasumi started cheering and jumping around happy they were able to start the training.

" Now, now, calm down, you will start your training once your tou-san returns home" Kushina said.

Just as she said that, she heard two people come through the door. One man was a good 6.2 feet, had long spiky white hair, and was wearing a short green kimono with matching pants, had mesh Armour under it, wore getas, and to complete it had a fore-head protector that had kanji for "oil".

The other man was shorter being only 5.11 feet tall, had spiky yellow hair and piercing blue eyes, and wore the standard Konoha uniform with his white cloak that had red flames along the bottom and had kanji for Yondaime Hokage.

When the two children saw them, they both yelled out " Tou-san, Ero-sennin". When Jiraiya heard them say that, he had a tick mark on his face and glared at Kushina knowing she had something to do with them calling him his hated nickname. She tried to look innocent but failed. Minato though was standing on the side snickering at his former sensei.

Minato finally decided to speak up and say " So it seems Kushina has told you that we would start to do your training".

" Yes Tou-san" the two twins said. Jiraiya then stepped in and said " We'll begin your training with this" as he brought out a sealing scroll and released it. He laughed as he watched their anticipation fall when they saw all their was were a giant stack of books.

" What books" they yelled out.

The adults started laughing, and Jiraiya said " All shinobi careers start with a good foundation".

The two twins just groaned.

_5 months later_

Over the past two months, Kasumi and Naruto's knowledge were greatly had a good understanding of chakra, Konoha's history, and a variety of other subjects. They had finally completed all of the books that they were assigned both of them thought. When Minato saw that they finished their book work, he decided to tell them something they wanted to hear for a while " Today, you wil be unlocking your charka".

" YES" both of them screamed out. No more book work they also added. Minato just chuckled while thinking ' Just wait t'll the Academy'. Okay guys, lets go outside to the training grounds.

_Namikaze Personal Training Grounds_

" Okay both of you try to feel your inner energy. Tap into your chakra, feel it flowing through you" said Minato calmly as he tried to guide Kasumi and Naruto through the process. Naruto had gotten it down pretty quickly and he a faint blue hue around him. He smiled and yelled out " Tou-san I did it". Good job Naruto lets just wait for Kasumi. Kasumi was jealous that Naruto got it quicker than her and was trying her hardest.

Finally after about a half-hour later she could feel her chakra and she felt lots of it. She was covered in chakra and small pebbles were starting to float around her. She soon lost control and the chakra disappeared. She opened her eyes and had a wide smile on her face. Minato had a shocked expression while Naruto had a wide grin oh his face. " You did it" he yelled out. Minato was more quiest but you could sense he was happy.

He thought ' I know that these two have great potential in them. They will become great shinobi, maybe the best in the Elemental Countries if they are taught correctly. Naruto seems more like a taijutsu fighter with a good mix of genjutsu and ninjutsu. Kasumi will never have the control to do genjutsu but would be great at high-level ninjutsu and taijutsu. He knew they would succeed no matter what challenges they may face'

These two will become the stuff of legends.


	3. Kage Bushin and Training

Chapter 3: Kage Bushin and Training

Hey this is God of the Maelstrom here. I appreciate the reviews you sent. Now to answer one review question, Yes Naruto will learn Kage Bushin but will not be able to use it to the extent that he does in Cannon. Thats it! Enjoy Chapter 3. ( Also send me some ideas on character relationships you want to see)

_Namikaze Training Ground-5 more months later_

_It has been 5 months since both Kasumi and Naruto unlocked their chakra. _

" Naruto keep you elbows bent, and Kasumi move you right leg forward a little" said Minato Namikaze as he began teaching his two children the Namikaze fighting style or also know as the Hummingbird Style. It required great amounts of speed and you use that speed to quickly attack your enemy. The single attacks aren't meant to do great amounts of damage. It is more like that you will be seemingly be attacking from all sides using your speed, confusing your enemy, _and that damage will add up0._

_3 hours later_

"Good job Naruto, you have the basic katas down, now try to start the more difficult katas. Kasumi I'll help you with the beginning one." Said Minato. Minato also thought ' It seems that Kasumi has a lot of trouble with this style. Hmm, she is more flexible than Naruto and I can bet she has the water affinity. Maybe the Uzumaki Clan Style would be better suited towards her than this one. I'll have to ask Kushina later' He continued training his children.

_Later that day_

While the twins were resting, Minato decided to ask his wife something. " Kushina, do you think that you could train Kasumi in the Uzumaki Clan Style since I think she will do better in it.

" Maybe, but I thought she was learning your fighting style." asked Kushina.

" She is but it seems she is having trouble with my style and I thought she would be better suited toward your clans. "

" I guess I can" replied Kushina .

_The next day at the Training Field_

Minato and Kushina were there explaining there plan to Kasumi and Naruto.

" So I have to learn from Kaa-san since you think the Uzumaki Clan Style is better for me" asked Kasumi

" That sums it up Kasumi-chan" said Minato.

" So Tou-san, does that mean that you will be only training me" said a quiet Naruto.

" Actually, Naruto, you will be training with Jiraiya-Sensei since I've already taken a long enough vacation. I have to go back to work" said Minato. As if on cue, Jiraiya shunshined into the training grounds. He then motioned for Naruto to follow him as he left the training grounds.

" So Kaa-san, do we start training now" asked Kasumi.

" Actually, I want to teach you a jutsu first. It's called Kage Bushin" said Kushina

" Really a jutsu, your already better than Tou-san" said an excited Kasumi

Kushina just smiled at this and showed her the handseals while explaining the mechanics of the Jutsu.

_Clearing in the woods near training ground with Jiraiya and Naruto._

" So Sensei, what will you be teaching me" asked Naruto

" Actually I need to tell you something first. As you should know, I am Konoha's spymaster meaning I have to travel a lot. I haven't gotten out of the village lately so I will need to leave soon. Since I am your sensei though, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me" asked Jiraiya.

" So a training trip" asked Naruto

" Yep" replied Jiraiya

" But for how long" asked Naruto

" It should be for at least 5 years"

" WHAT, 5 years, I'll be eleven by then" said a surprised Naruto.

" On a training trip, 5 years isn;t very long" said Jiraiya.

" I'll have to think about it" said Naruto

" Go back to your home and think about it but I will be leaving in one week, if you are coming, meet me at the Main Gate in one weak." Said Jiraiya

" Okay" said Naruto as Jiraiya Shunshined out.

Naruto went home with a lot on his mind. ' Should I take the deal and go with Jiraiya'?


End file.
